minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Sister Lucy
DISCLAIMER: This creepypasta is NOT by me (Wiwkbrown), I'm just rewriting the whole video as the Wikia page. Thanks! Creepypasta owned by AlongCameJosh Hi, my name's Daniel. I want to share my unfortunate story with you. I've been playing Minecraft since beta, so I am an experienced player. I was 6 years old when I started playing Minecraft, now I am 15. About a month ago, I was playing Minecraft in my singleplayer world. I was playing this world for under a week, so it's quite new. I was just doing my ordinary routine of mining ore and bringing it to my secret underground base. My goal was to get a lot of iron ore. As I was mining, I came across the dungeon. It was very weird and strange and I didn't see it before. Something was wrong with it. Besides that, there was a chest obviously. It seemed to be normal, and I found a music disc named "Sister Lucy". I had already started a Music Disc collection so I took that disc as well. I was so excited to add this disc to my collection but it seemed very strange, cause I didn't saw that disc before in Minecraft. I considered it was possibly due to an update of Minecraft. It was updated to 1.14 about a week ago. So I just took all of the remaining stuff and went to my base to smelt iron and to do etc. stuff. Honestly, I didn't really think much of what I saw. I was bored at this point. I made it back to my base. I smelt some iron and finally decided to unload all of the stuff from my inventory. While I was "unloading stuff from inventory" I saw a disc, I really forgot about it. "Sister Lucy" was a weird name for the Music Disc. I listened to the first 12 seconds. It was really boring and doesn't sound interesting. I decided to listen to it another time. And obviously didn't. At least I had another disc for my collection. Well, I was trying to finish my tunnel at some point. When I exited my base, the disc started to play itself! I was really freaked out! Instead of "Now listening: Sister Lucy" it said, "Now summoning: Sister Lucy". It got darker for some reason. I didn't understand what was that disc and why did I took it. It had some strange noises, it had someone breathing. I wanted to shut it off! I don't like this! I got a blind effect for some reason. Now starts the scariest moment. I saw "SisterLucy" player at the chat! But how? It was a singleplayer mode! SisterLucy said, "I'm coming for you", I was really scared and my goal was to turn this disc off! I didn't like that music! Where was she?! Again, SisterLucy said, "I've found you!". When I was nearly my base's room, she came ahead to me and she killed me. At the end of the audio, there was a man crying. After that accident, I decided to delete my Minecraft world, and not play Minecraft for a while. That can't be something added to the 1.14 update! I know that disc summoned her! But I don't know who was it. I searched up on google and the results were about Religious sister (nun). I've never heard of her. I don't think it's anyone I found. So who was that Sister Lucy I saw? Was that some kind of joke by Mojang, or its a real ghost? Oh! About the disc. I was trying to search up the audio in Minecraft's files. After much searching, I managed to find it. It was different from others. I copied it to my desktop. After that, it seemed like Minecraft deleted its files themselves right before my eyes. Let me send it to you one more time. I wouldn't recommend you playing it while Minecraft is open. We don't really know what happens then. Thanks for listening to my tale of horrors. Daniel Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Entities Category:Disc Category:YouTubers Category:AlongCameJosh